1. Field
The following description relates to technology for extracting a signal feature from an input signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Research is being conducted on information technology (IT)-healthcare convergence technology in which IT is applied to medical technology. Thus, monitoring a health condition of an individual is no longer limited to hospitals, but is now enabled everywhere during the daily life, for example, at home and at work. For example, monitoring a health condition of a user may be enabled through mobile healthcare. In the mobile healthcare, a current health condition of a user may be estimated by measuring a biosignal of the user without restrictions of time and space and analyzing the measured biosignal.